Moons and Stars
by Blue Tiger-chan
Summary: [Her name was Tenten. A werewolf, a lycanthrope. Living the most awkward life a girl can live.] In the latest chapter, there is blood in a bottle.[?] Mostly AU... Yes people, I try to edit. Formerly Nightfall :I'm so fickle!:
1. Prologue

Hmm…time to make a new start on things… Sorry for being, so, lazy. But, Here I am with a new story. Joy.

Well, if you hate it, tell me. Just don't leave me hanging with no reviews. It pains a writer soooo.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

-Now I've lived through my share of misfortune  
And I've worked in the blazing sun  
But how long should it take somebody  
Before they can be someone- Typical, by Mute Math…

Tenten POV- 

_I am not where I think I am. No, no, no._

"Oh, Ten-chan. The wolves like you…" My best friend Hinata giggled.

"Funny. Really funny. It was your idea from the beginning to go to the zoo…you know I hate zoos…" I groaned, and I think the Arctic Wolves are glaring at me.

Oh, you must be confused. I'm Tenten. Um, known by not a lot, feared by…no one really. I like blue…and pink…and…that isn't important.

It's summer, and most teenage girls are partying. Me, however, I'm chilling with my home skillets, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

Oh, how they hate it when I call them home skillets. But anyway, I like wolves.

…Not like I had a choice.

Yeah. Oh and, yeah, I'm a lycanthrope. Not a werewolf. Because, werewolves have unruly fur and attack small European villages. I just chill, and take maybe, like ten lives a year…but enough about me.

Well, I don't know whom I'm talking to.

Uh, I'm a girl in a democracy. I'm in an all-girl pack…go figure, and the Alpha is a silver haired girl named Ippiki. To me, her name sounds incredibly stupid. But if I told her that, we can say that my life span would be chopped in half. But her whole name is Ippiki Ookami, but to make things easier, some others and me started calling her Midori, because she is as forgiving as a harsh winter forest. And forests are green. And Midori means green. Duh.

And, I enjoy astrology.

So, I'm just a normal girl. In my standards.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Later….

Hinata POV- 

"So, which one of you are going to risk your lives for the pack tonight girls? Eh?" Ippiki glided gracefully around the warehouse that was our home.

"Hikari, Yousei…what about you two?" Ippiki asked, her voice dripping with a 'have fun doing what I told you to' voice.

"Hai Ippiki-sama." The two girls chanted.

I knew Yousei. She was a petite girl with brunette hair, and wore cargo pants all the time.

Hikari, however, I never really talked to.

"Hikari, you're a golden one, I have very high expectations in you." Hikari nodded and left the room.

Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hikari, this is what you get for being so giddy when you first got a chance to hunt.

And normally, we would all go out, but we've been the ones being hunted lately. Guess the vampire hunters got bored.

Suddenly, Ippiki glared at the ceiling. "Alright. The rest of you, lights out at 12."

Ippiki's brown cat ears-which always stuck out of her head- stood high as she walked away, long silver hair swinging (A/N: Think Kakashi.) as she sauntered into the darkness.

A normal night with the pack…

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

It's sketchy, and a little confusing. But it's a thick plot so…bare with me.

Puh-leeze review.

If I get no reviews…then there's no story. Ah well.

Oh and, Ippiki Ookami means Lone Wolf, if you didn't know.

Review please… Oh and yeah, there's a part of writing at the top of every chapter. Cause I like those.

-Keep your socks dry-

Blue Tiger-


	2. Memoirs of a Vampire

Chappie Two guys. The whole point of the chapter is to explain Tenten's history with the Werewolves (lycanthropes) so; I'm hoping it will help.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

_-Some days, I get crazed_

_I don't know why it's all irrelevant_

_I'll take deep breaths _

_And keep control- Duality by Bayside._

Normal POV-

"What do we do today?" Hinata asked her friends.

"We could go to the zoo…" Ino suggested.

"Nah, Ten-chan and I went while you and Sakura went shopping.

Ino and Sakura frowned, as if the zoo was a dental appointment you missed and HAVE to go back to.

"We could go shopping." Sakura piped up.

"You went shopping yesterday. And I don't need any new clothes." Tenten announced while putting her feet on a table.

"Aww…"

"We could go to the library!" Hinata shouted.

Insert a 'you've got six heads' stare.

"I'm all for it." Tenten mumbled after a while.

"What about you two? Ino? Sakura?"

"…I'd rather be shopping, but it's nice to be in a quiet library sometimes." Sakura agreed.

"I'll go, because it would be boring sitting here." Ino said.

"Then it shall be. Let's go (oooooo)!" Tenten screamed.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

At the Library-

Tenten POV-

Hmm. I guess for the benefit of this weird psychological diary thing, I should explain how Ino, Hinata, and Sakura look.

Ino, has blond hair and it's usually in a ponytail. She's really…girly. She's got blue eyes, and uh, she's got the most grayish-blue fur… Awkward, right?

Sakura has pink, quote me, pink hair, and she has green eyes. Like the color of Sapphires, wait aren't those red? Never mind. I don't feel like talking about Sakura now, but you'll find out later.

Hinata –the ultra home skillet- is so shy around people she doesn't know. I just feel like screaming. She's got this purple-blue-black hair…when we were younger; I teased her about her hair because it just really reminded me of a duck's butt. Hmm.

And since I think they're somewhat important, I'll tell you about Hikari, Yousei, and I, uh, don't know the name of the one with that weird thing with her. Maybe it's a Tanuki (raccoon dog). --'

Hikari is one of the weirdest people I've EVER met. But I like her for that.

She has the eyes of a hawk, and KNOWS when you're lying. And she reminds me of a spontaneous Hinata. Can anyone say, Twilight Zone-ish? I'll ask Hinata later.

Yousei; the stereotypical brunette. Smart, mild-mannered, brown-eyed. Y'know. She has some weird hate for boys, and her whole 'I'm a normal brunette, so I'm not mad at you for not wearing Hollister shirts' façade melts away. It's really scary. I mean like _really, really, _scary.

And that girl. No clue. But she's got a wicked snowboard hanging in her room. Go figure.

Normal POV-

"Oh my Kami, look Masaru, they're back." A Barnes and Nobles worker nudged another one.

Masaru looked up from his book. "Hmm. And I thought someone would actually venture into the Fantasy Section, Lucabara."

"Hi Hinata-san."

"Hello Lucabara-san."

"…I cannot believe you said that."

"…Whaaaaaat? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Lucabara, nothing."

-The Fantasy section-

Tenten flopped into a chair with 'Barnes and Nobles Booksellers' stitched dutifully in fancy cursive.

"Hey Tenten, do you think anyone would come in to 'our club house'?" Hinata asked.

"Psh! What kind of self-respecting person, more or less a human, reads…" She paused and grabbed a book off of a shelf. "Memoirs of a Vampire?"

"Totally, Ten-chan."

"You're right." Hinata said.

"So, on a darker note… Guys, how did we meet each other, I forgot the story…" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…what about you Hinata?"

"…Well…"

Hinata POV-

(Six years ago)

"I was seven years old. It was, dark, a dark cloudy night." I took a breath and was about to start another sentence, when Ino raised her hand. "Ino, it's not the time for sarcastic comments. –Ino put her hand down slowly- I was camping with my two cousins.

Hikaru and Neji. (A/N: …I killed Hanabi... And, Hikaritsuki, take this into account. Aaaaaaaaaaand, don't forget this is post-monotone Neji. He's somewhat normal.) We were at a campfire, and the adults had gone off doing Kami-sama-knows-what."

Tenten leaned back in her chair, intrigued, while Ino and Sakura leaned forward.

"There was a howl, late at night, and we were still at the fire. Neji, being the cool older cousin he thought he was went to investigate. Hikaru laughed at him. I said nothing. It turns out he didn't come back…and Hikaru, being the braver out of the two of us, went after. She came back, told me to follow her and, to be truthful; she attacked me, out of the blue. There was a feral look in her eyes. But before that, she told me to run, really, really fast. And, in the end, I ran fast. Really, really, fast. And, the rest is way to hard to remember, but I found Tenten, and we decided to be friends, then I met you two…" I finished with an awkward tone.

"…Well, my story is a little different," Ino muttered, deciding to make her life story next.

Ino POV-

(Six years ago)

It wasn't stormy. Incredibly, it was a starry night. My friend Chouji and I were stargazing. I personally hated it. But Chouji was, a sensitive kind of person and thought stargazing was an 'incredibly deep and philosophical kind of thing to do!' I came up with an 'incredibly deep and philosophical' plan. I said I left my coat in my house, since Chouji and I were in his back yard. And as I wandered in his yard, which was quite large, I had tripped on something, and was dragged into the woods that were behind our two houses. And oh yes, I kicked and I screamed, and I punched and cursed at the thing that was grabbing me. But nothing heard me. Apparently I was knocked out. I woke up in a dark room, and I had these weird…clothes…on. Actually, they looked a lot like Hinata's.

(Insert Hinata's stare)

And, Sakura had greeted me and said that she had seen me somewhere else before.

I nodded and lay back down.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand, the rest is history." I finished.

Tenten POV-

"Wow Ino, that's a bit creepy, but aren't we all." I said.

"I was just born into the pack. Apparently, I'm Midori's niece…supposedly, I guess. And I know that Sakura was attacked randomly and came to our pack." I smiled at Sakura, but she glared at me for making her story short and boring.

"I hate you Tenten."

"I love you too!"

Normal POV-

Hinata stopped the awkward silence with a question. "Why would anyone want to read an incredibly stupid looking book called Memoirs of a Vampire?"

"Because they are nerds. Or idiots, either one."

Sakura POV-

Just then, a guy our age with long brown hair and like, no eyes, waltzed into the fantasy section. But before he noticed that anyone was there, the four girls grabbed a random book on the shelves.

Said guy stopped right in front of Tenten.

"…Can I have that book?" He questioned in blank monotone.

Tenten looked at the cover of her book and it seemed to mock her, by saying four little words. "Memoirs of a Vampire? Sure…" She let go of the book at he grabbed it from her.

Said guy left the Fantasy Section.

Ino wolf-whistled quietly. If that's possible. I smacked Ino in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

Tenten however kept muttering inaudible muttering. "Memwahs, owfavampyre, no ayes…heh, heh." And then, she fell over. Fainted. Dead…? I hope she's alright.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Not what I really wanted. Oh well. Review, and you get cookies. And honorable mention.

Speaking of, Honorable mention here it is.

The Awesome people known as reviewers:

Hikaritsuki- Woo. You and Shika are like the only people to review all of my stories. –cookie for you-

Shikamaru the Novelist- I've got nothing important to say to you. Um, keep reviewing buddy.

Shame, shame, on the rest of you. Remember, review and you'll get cookies!

-Don't get rabies-

Blue Tiger-


	3. A Talk Between Two Girls

Thanks for the reviews! And also, the story's gonna be extremely boring until the plot rolls. Stick with meh, peeps! Oh and, I'd like you all to remember Lucabara and Masaru. They ARE important.

Hikari- Like, this is the third time now, but I seriously need to make the point. It's all in the plot, the Hikari-karu thing and all that jazz.

symbiotic- -shifty eyes- There are vampires buddy. Don't worry. (remember Lucabara, Masaru, and 'Said guy')

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

_-It's late at night the worlds asleep  
And I'm trying not to think  
I take some pills 'cause my mind bleeds  
I'm thinking, "What is wrong with me?"  
Because the only thing I know about honesty  
is every lie I told that you, you believed_

(chapter three, a short one, sorry) –Ru to Ri to Ta, a talk between Hikari and Hinata-

Normal POV-

Hikari sat on her rock. It was twelve thirty. Past lights out. Ippiki-sama would skin her. …Literally.

Her indigo hair fluttered like a kite on a windy day. It was good to get away from things.

Suddenly, an almost inaudible presence appeared. Hikari's head turned around, praying to Kami-sama, and looked at…Hinata.

"Hello Hikari-san."

"Don't say san. I've known you for a long time!"

"Yes…well, Tenten had to ask me why I look like you. And I pondered it. For a long time, and after a while I decided it would be best to ask you."

Hikari's happy demeanor turned darker. She turned back around and muttered a single name that they both knew.

"Neji. Don't you remember him?"

Not to ruin the dark mood but, all Hinata could do was stand there fishing for words to say and (forgive me) stand there gaping like a fish in the moonlight.

"…Yes."

"And don't you remember Hikaru?" Hikari's voice sliced the darkness.

"How do you know?" Hinata questioned.

"Because, I'm Hikaru." Before Hinata could react, she continued talking. "And before you say I'm not… Lastly, do you remember this?" She put her hands up to her face and puckered her lips like a guppy.

"…I am a guppy! Guppies don't cry, so be a good guppy and smile!" She then squeezed her face and tried to smile but looked like she was going to throw up.

"Hikari, why'd you change your name?"

Hikari's frowned. "Because, the guy wearing underwear on his head was trying to kill me."

"…Right."

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Hinata wheeled around to bump into a tall looming figure.

"And where in hell's name are you going?"

And Hinata jumped to Conclusion No. 1.

"Oh, uh, Ippiki-sama, I shall return to the hideout immediately."

"Who's she?"

Hinata turned around, and figured at that her loving cousin had, in simple form, ditched her.

Almost inaudibly, she muttered, "Really caring Hikari…"

"Oh well… one got away."

Hinata flew from anger to confusion to straight fear.

"W-w-what do y-you want w-w-with me?" She stuttered.

An eerie silence overcame. All Hinata saw was a pair of fangs. Shining like blades in the moonlight.

Hinata in her state of panic, did the only thing a self-respecting girl does in these events…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Scream!

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Ippiki sat up in her bed and had no concern for the girls who had snuck out.

"I warned you." A simple reminder. Good enough for Ippiki, good enough for me, good enough for you.

And with those words, she lay back down.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Ohohohohoho. Don't you love to hate Ippiki?

And Hikari's whereabouts are unimportant for now.

And, in comparison to last chapter, it's not that smaller…OH WELL.

Next Chapter!

We figure out what Tenten, Ino, and Sakura on boring nights.

Cookies for reviewers! Besides Shikamaru the Novelist. And to answer your question Shika, it's because you stink. Jk, jk. You just don't get on.


	4. Gone for Good?

Woo. More reviews. I really appreciate them. : ) So uh. A history chappie! Don't you love this stuff?

If you don't, here's a tidbit to show you that history IS cool.

…Dolphins are lucky in New Zealand, just like elephants in India, and pigs in Germany. Weird? Yeah. Okay, now on with the chapter.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

_I'm drifting through negative space,_

_A frown on my lack of a face,_

_Attempting to hear with a tenuous ear_

_What nobody hears in this place -Paul Prelutsky _

It was a boring night at the pack hideout. Boring moments bring awkward moments.

Ino painted her nails.

Sakura had her face in a book titled 'Moons and Stars: The Conflict Between Lycanthropes and Vampires'

Tenten kept watching Ino and saying random things so she would mess up.

Hinata? Where exactly…was she? Nobody knew, nobody noticed either.

"…SCRABBLE!" Tenten screamed.

Ino's finger moved and made a pink line going down her middle finger.

Tenten beamed.

Ino glared but kept going.

"…FIRST-EDITON!" She shouted this time.

Ino was on her thumb, so the paintbrush didn't move off of her finger.

Now Ino painted her toenails.

Tenten went on all fours.

Ino looked at her sardonically. "Are you on crack or something?"

Tenten looked at Ino.

"No. I'm just bored."

"Why does Midori never pick us to hunt?" Sakura said, lifting her head out of the proximity of the book.

"Because she's evil."

Suddenly, a girl with gray hair poked her head into their room.

Her light squeaky voice said, "Lights out in five!"

"Hai Hari."

Tenten POV-

Wow, I almost forgot about Hari, she's Midori-sama's minion. Her follower. Her (excuse me, wherever you are Hinata) bitch.

I laughed to myself.

Ino POV-

Um, Tenten laughed to herself.

…Creepy.

Normal POV-

(scuse me for switching so much)

Ino poked her head at Sakura's book.

"What's it about?"

"The constant struggle on turf wars of the Vampires and Werewolves. Why?"

"Vampires exist?" Ino asked.

"Elementary my dear Ino," Sakura said, waving her hand in the air, as if to say 'I've got a story!'

And so the story began.

"A veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long time ago there was one vampire and one lycanthrope in the whole world. The vampire was named Haruki. The lycanthrope was named Kaede. They were just there living like normal humans, until Haruki got so hungry he attacked Kaede's mother...and-!"

"Hungry? Shouldn't he eat a sandwich?" Tenten and Ino questioned.

"No. Not like that. You know, with the blood and gore, and all that."

"Anyway, Kaede, being a gentle girl got a wolf to attack Haruki. Haruki died, but being a vampire, got right back up again. Haruki, back with a vengeance, got the trees to attack her."

"Wait. Trees don't attack." Tenten said.

"It's a myth…it may not be true, and it may have been altered. One more question and we'll never finish the story."

"Mmph. Fine."

Sakura coughed. "So the trees attacked Kaede, and Kaede asked the trees, _'Why do you attack your own kind?_' and the trees had no answer for her clever question, so she became friends with the trees. Believe me, Haruki was, for lack of a better term, pissed. He commanded the wind to sweep Kaede to a faraway place. The wind tried to sweep Kaede away. But the trees grabbed Kaede's ankles. And the trees asked the wind, _'Why do you attack your own kind?' _And the wind stopped. Though the wind was smarter than the trees, it didn't have a smart response for the Tree's question. Word got back to Haruki and he went out to get Kaede himself…"

Apparently Tenten had fallen asleep in the dark.

"Oh well…" Sakura closed the book and looked and the ground.

Tenten's Dream- 

_Haruki sneered. "Damn that girl!" He hit a wall and many articles fell of a shelf in the room._

_Suddenly, a boy ran into the room._

"_Brother! Help me!" Haruki's brother screamed. _

"_Loru, I told you not to come down here." Haruki's stern voice said._

"_Haruki! They think I'm a vampire!" Loru screamed._

"_They? Who are they?" He muttered._

"_I dunno, the town!?" Loru shouted._

"_If you were smart, you'd be quieter."_

"_Um, okay." _

"_Now. Tell me how you think I'm going to help?" Haruki asked._

"_I don't know, but I confide in you!"_

"…_Mm. I see. …You can stay with me if you do something for me." Haruki forced himself to swallow a grin._

_A shout came from outside the cellar they were in. _

"_Get the demon before it kills us all!"_

"_Anything, aniki."_

"_Kill the one known as Kaede."_

_Not knowing who Kaede was, he plastered a determined face on._

"_I shall. Now get me out of here!" _

"_Very well. Go in here. I'll follow you out until I feel I should stop." Haruki lifted up a chest on the ground revealing a trapdoor. Without saying anything, Loru opened the trapdoor and leaped into it._

_An "Mmph!" was heard._

"_Moron." Haruki muttered and started to climb down._

"_I'm fine Haruki." Loru smiled._

_Haruki stared at him and started running._

"_Wait up!"_

"_Run faster Loru!"_

_Loru ran through the tunnel._

_Suddenly, Haruki stopped. _

"_I'm done now. Go do what I told you to!" He shoved a knife in Loru's hands and poofed away with a blast of wind in Loru's face._

_Loru stared at the knife. It was covered in stone vines and topaz. _

"_Ohh, what did I get myself into?" Loru groaned._

_He set out to find Kaede. After a while, he had found Kaede sitting on a stump._

_Playing with a garter snake, she looked up and said, "What kin of Haruki dare bring himself to me?" _

_Loru cursed to himself._

"…_Show yourself!" Kaede commanded._

_Loru fell out of the bushes, pretending to be dead._

"…_Oh. Poor soul." Kaede looked at Loru._

_She bent down and kissed his lips lightly._

"_There. Now all of your biddings and sins are gone." She looked at him again._

"…_Ohh… my head." Loru mumbled, then he looked up at Kaede._

"_You fell out of the bushes."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"…_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ohmigosh, Ten-chan, wake up!" Loru screamed._

"_You seriously have to wake, up we can't find her!" Kaede shouted into the air._

…

"Waaaah? I'm tired…" Tenten yawned.

Ino grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me!" Ino shook Tenten.

"Hinata (shake) is (shake, shake) GONE! (shake, shake, shake, shake)" Ino cried.

"What!?" Tenten snapped out of her sleepiness.

"Yah! She's just, gone like that!" Sakura snapped her finger and was holding her book under her arm.

Tenten sat down. What if Hinata was captured? Or killed, or she fell of a cliff?

"Or, what if the vampires got her?" Tenten moaned.

Sakura got a funny look on her face. "Psh. Vampires? Be serious Ten-chan!" She scolded.

"Right. Well either way, I'm going to find her." Tenten announced.

"What would Midori-sama say?" Ino debated.

Tenten grabbed a backpack. "You'd cover for me." She replied.

"What about hunting, eventually Midori would find out!" Sakura countered.

"…I don't know. But I'm going." Tenten finally said.

"…Ten-chan, I'm going with you." Sakura declared.

"I'll stay here. I'll find a way to keep you guys clear of Midori." Ino said.

"Sakura-chan, there's no reason to go with me," Tenten said.

"Besides that I care for Hinata too?" Sakura said icily.

Silence.

"Fine. We leave tonight." Tenten sighed.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Somewhere-

"You're only the bait. Don't you feel special?"

"Nmm! Oomph umm numphnumph ill suff meh!"

"Uh-huh. That's what I want."

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Weird chapter. I gotta stop saying stuff about chapters. They're always untrue. It wasn't that boring was it?

Well you've read, so don't be a lazy bum who never finishes anything, review!

-Name your cats Japanese names…I've met an Obi-

-Blue Tiger-


	5. Sealing Your Lips

Finally, another reviewer!

_SPECIAL _Honorable Mention to Kiru-ne! Hmm, I dunno how the plot's gonna go after they find Hinata.

Anyway, the chappie you all have been waiting for….

Duh-nuh-nuh…

THE ESCAPE FROM THE PACK! Oooooo! Well without further ado...the next chapter!

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

_-__The Bible's blind, the Torah's deaf, the Qur'an's mute  
If you burned them all together you'd get close to the truth still  
They're pouring over Sanskrit on the Ivy League moons  
While shadows lengthen in the sun- Bright Eyes, Four Winds_

Normal POV-

Ino looked at Sakura's book.

Looking around in the immediate proximity, she grabbed the book and flipped through it.

In a font she didn't know, the name of the chapter Sakura was on said "Forbidden Love"

She read the first few paragraphs.

_Though it is physically impossible for a lycanthrope to mate with a vampire, _("EW!") _there are several occurrences of lycan-pire love. _

_Loru, in the end, was a vampire, and fell in love with Kaede. But that doesn't count because he didn't know._

_There are many manuscripts depicting the phenomenon. The one below isn't any different._

_(Diary of Murashi Kohaku, 1870)_

_Dear Diary,_

_His name was Misako Kouki. He had the most beautiful eyes. Dark brown, the color of Myrtle wood. _**(1) **_His nose was cute and button-like. He had a gorgeous smile, and it shined in the moonlight. His teeth though, are those of a vampire. I want to love him. But I know it can never be._

Ino skimmed past the rest of the text. She needed to chill.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Tenten shoved a pair of socks and her sandals into a backpack.

"…Oh, Hinata, where are you?" She asked herself.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Ino POV-

I threw a hoodie on and walked outside. The suddenly fall air felt crisp and cold.

The extra space between my pink Converses and my feet made a small squeaking noise in the silence of the forest.

"Lady Kaede never makes an appearance, so why does Midori make us worship her?" I asked myself.

Great, good, wonderful, Kaede, Lady of the Wolves. I wonder if humans know about Lycan Religion. …Nah.

I pulled my shoes off and neatly put them in some bushes. Hastily, I yanked my socks off. It may seem incredibly nasty that I'm stripping for any unlucky person who walks through the area, but I don't want my clothes ripped. Sort of nasty, but one of the things have to you put past you when you're so tight with nature.

As I started pulling my pants down, I heard a rustle in the bushes, but it appeared to be a rabbit.

As I had pulled my ponytail down, my thoughts started to get less and less human, and more and more wolf.

I inhaled the crisp air one more time. A prickle of energy went through my spine. Since I was feeling so feral, I felt my tailbone spike. My nose and mouth slowly became one.

The prickly feeling of fur sprouted from my arms and legs. My hands slowly formed into paws.

The adrenaline rush made me start running, and it felt so nice.

I cannot understand why apostrophes leave my vocabulary. But it does not matter.

The aura of the forest told me it was July. The Midsummer Moon. I did not particularly like this time of year, mostly because Midori got so stiff and strict.

No need for worries though. I just want to run.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Sakura POV-

"Where the hell is Ino?" Tenten raged.

"Tenten. She'll turn up. She's probably taking a run." I said knowingly.

"Yeah, but we need to find Hinata!"

"Let's leave a note," I suggested.

"Good idea." Tenten hastily scribbled a note saying that we're leaving.

"Okay, do you have everything you need?" I asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure you want to go?"

"Yeah."

"We may be killed."

"I don't care."

"We may not find Hinata and…"

"Goddamnit, Tenten, I'm going!" I shouted. Friends get on your nerves sometimes.

She wheeled around and muttered a simple, "Let's go."

Yousei gave a stare at us, but didn't care that much.

We slipped outside and the crisp air filled our nostrils.

I fought the urge to be running through the forest in my lycan-form.

…And I could tell Tenten was too.

"…Well, where do we start?" I asked.

Tenten smirked and fished around in her backpack. She pulled out a jacket that was obviously Hinata's.

"Sniff it."

"Mm. Okay." I inhaled Hinata's scent. It smelled of assorted flowers, shampoo, and the…rainforest.

"You smell this?" Tenten waved the jacket in the air. "This is what we need!" She announced.

"Yeah. And I've caught her scent already." The wave of Hinata's scent went in a straight line.

Tenten sniffed the air. "Yes."

To end the silence I just walked forward following the flower scent.

Ten minutes later we came to a spot. If you can imagine the scent as a line, there was a large circle of scribbles in this spot.

"She stopped here, then kept going." Tenten concluded.

I nodded and picked up the dirt in front of the spot. There was the scent of something beautiful, but so horrible at the same time. Like cinnamon squash. (A/N: At least for me.)

"Ew."

Tenten looked at me questioningly.

"…Sniff _this._" Was all I said.

Tenten sniffed my hand. "That smells so…" She looked for a fitting word.

"So good yet bad?" I answered.

"Yes."

"Exactly."

"…That smell's going to be on your hands for weeks, Sakura-chan."

"Well, duh, at least you're lightening up." I said.

We kept walking for a while, and nothing tremendous happened.

Tenten POV-

We kept walking for about twenty minutes when we heard an unsurprising "Ahwooooooooooo!"

I guess Sakura was right about Ino.

Lucky bum.

As Sakura walked a few steps in front of me, she suddenly got all tense.

"Ten-chan? I don't think we're in Wolf Territory anymore."

"Hmm?" I asked.

She pointed to a sign.

'_Welcome to Loruville...'_

I froze.

'_Home of Haruki and Kaede themselves.'_

"Please tell me this is a marketing scam." Sakura mumbled.

"I don't think so. Not by the looks of it," I pointed over the hill at a bunch of Victorian houses, small markets, and people bustling around.

"We can't stand out here forever."

"Well, duh. Let's go. And try to look inconspicuous," I answered, starting to go down the hill.

Sakura grabbed my shirt. "Shouldn't we find the entrance?"

"Er, yes."

We scouted around for a while, and then found the entrance.

There were two guys out in front of two really big gates.

Sakura motioned for me to bend down and look out the bushes with her.

"State your business," The taller one said.

An old lady and her son (I think) were there.

"We just wanted to get some shelter."

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry but we can't let you in for that reason…" The tall one said.

"Special Holiday." The short chubby one added.

"Oh. We'll just leave," The man whirled around, dragging his mother with him.

Sakura turned and looked at me with a 'that isn't fair, I wish we could go and beat them up…' look.

I shrugged.

We sat and waited for another person to enter.

A girl who had long black hair and a corset dress (A/N: I like corset dresses…) walked up to the guards.

"…State your business, maiden." The tall one commanded.

"I need to seek Sibyk." The maiden answered.

"I've no clue who you speak of." Tall One shot back.

"I see…and you're not letting me in?" Maiden asked.

"…Yes." Shorty said after a while.

"…You have to be killed now," Tall One said, picking up his spear.

Was this place stuck in 1770? I mean, freaking spears?

Well either way, by the time I looked again, Maiden and Tall One were in a fistfight.

Sakura almost hopped from her spot.

"We're going down the hill." She muttered, getting on her knees and starting to crawl.

"I'm with you." I followed her.

Sakura POV-

I crawled as fast as my legs could take me to the sign of Loruville.

As I got up, I tripped on a rock and fell rolling.

"Wah-ooo-wah-ooo-wah-ooo!" I screamed as I rolled on rocks and grass.

"Sakura! Be quieter!" Tenten screamed as she ran after me.

"I-I-I-I-it's a-a-a little h-h-hard t-t-o do that!" I screamed.

"…Put your arms out!" Tenten screamed randomly.

I shot my arms out expecting to feel air, but got bark and moss. My body flew around a tree and my arms struggled to take my weight. But finally, I stopped.

I lifted my hands up and looked at them. They had pads instead of palms.

Just as I thought, I love that reflex.

After that fiasco, we had slipped over a fence and into the town of Loruville.

The sun seemed to be covered by clouds most of the time, and people gave us funny stares.

Do we smell like freaking wet dogs? I find _that _offensive.

As we kept searching for shelter, we noticed that there were no inns, hotels, motels, bed and breakfasts, or any actually friendly people to let us sleep for ONE night.

Tenten POV-

As we were walking down the street I saw a castle-house thing, and I saw Hikari, of all people show up. She ran out of the door, hair disheveled, clothes ripped, and had shifty eyes. She spotted Sakura and I, and ran up to us.

Grabbing my shoulders, she mumbled, "Tenten, they're all vampires. All of them. They captured me! They tried to attack me. They'll get you too."

I pulled her hand off of my shoulder, and looked at her funny. "Are you okay Hikari?" Sakura slowed every syllable in the sentence as if Hikari was illiterate.

Something clicked in my mind. "Sakura, we're going in there," I pointed towards the Castle-house.

"How in Kaede's Name are we going to do that?"

"Observe the target." I answered, sauntering up to the window.

I peered into the window of the stone-clad fortress. There was a television, a couch, some chairs, and on the other side of the room there was a kitchen. It had the qualities of a normal kitchen, but I couldn't help but notice the pictures on the walls had pictures of girls in OLD dresses. Like, once again, 1770. Earlier than that maybe.

I tried opening the door but it obviously locked automatically.

It always has to be the hard way.

So, I climbed onto the roof, while Sakura kept watch. There was a slot on wood with a handle that looked like the answer to getting in. I called Sakura up. It took five minutes extra because Sakura had to make sure Hikari wouldn't attack someone.

I lifted the door to enter an attic. And saw something I didn't expect. (A/N: I was going to end it here…but nah.)

Hinata. Yeah.

Tied up. Thought so.

That no-eyed dude from the library. The hell?

Hinata's face was unreadable.

No-eyes snapped his head at Sakura and I.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"We came here to get her," I said pointing at Hinata.

"Hinata-sama? Take her back, it wasn't me who wanted her." Hinata moved around in her chair.

"It's you they want," He said smoothly, pointing at me. Sakura flat out fainted. I just stood there, flabbergasted. A true W-T-F moment.

"Now come with me before I get violent."

To be truthful, I only went with him because I was so flabbergasted.

Sakura-the-fainted, and Hinata-the-tied-up were left in the attic.

I suddenly fell down the staircase. Falling on my own feet I grabbed for air, but got shirt.

I heard a grunt and the stairs squeaking, laughing at me.

Next thing I know No-eyes in on top of me, I'm still grabbing his shirt, we're on the ground in the middle of a room, and some guy is snickering his damned head off.

"Wow, Neji, so you've found a mate and didn't tell _me?_"

"No. The stupid girl tripped. Off of the staircase," Neji said, figuring how perverted this all looks.

"Sure."

"Fuck you, Sasuke." Neji muttered, rolling off of me.

I resisted laughing. Getting up, I noticed the guy with cockatoo hair, Sasuke, talking to Neji.

Sasuke turned away. "Is that too hard?" He said in a final tone and walks into another room.

"…No." Neji muttered, again.

Turning to me, he sighed and said, "Don't slap me for this." He pulled me into a grip and gently put his lips to mine. The sick urge to start making out felt like bile in my mouth.

The wolf in me grabbed him, and I felt him lick my lips. The second I moved my lips Mr. Aggressive took his chance. Sliding his tongue into my mouth I was about to go crazy, but I bit his tongue with wolf fangs.

He let go and looked like he hated himself. …Just a little.

"Sorry. I, uh, went overboard on the Sealing Kiss."

A snippet of information from Sakura's book popped up.

_A Sealing Kiss is a spell cast on someone_ _that he or she wants to be with them at all times. No, it's usually __**not **__love. _

Does that freaking book know everything?

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Really long. I deserve 13 reviews, cause this was thirteen pages on Word… But I'm not going to get them. Just review.

I figured out where I'm going with the plot now. ; )

-Love thy neighbors, and then raid their pantry-

-Blue Tiger


	6. Prisoner of Love :or lust?:

Okays, chapter six. I love where my head is taking this. Oh and Shika, your request for ShikaIno-ness depends on how the plot flows. Have fun.

Not much to say this chapter…but get your friends to read this, and your friends friends… And your- Never mind, just R and R.

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

_-__Well we scheme and we scheme but we always blow it  
We've yet to crash, but we still might as well enjoy it  
Standing at a light switch to each east and west horizon,  
Every dawn you're surprising,  
And the evening was consoling  
Saying "See it wasn't quite as bad as"  
Well, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know- Modest Mouse, Dashboard_

Chapter Six- Prisoner (of love?)

Tenten POV-

They treat me like a sacrifice. And after watching so much TV, I think I'm right.

They listen to death threats. I played cards with Sasuke.

They? They are Sasuke, Neji, and…those two guys from the B and N Booksellers.

Whoops, did I say that? They'll have to kill me.

Ino POV-

Masaru and Lucabara gave me weird stares as I enter the library a lot this week.

Well Masaru's is all… 'I-can-see-down-your-shirt-that's-too-unlucky-for-a-guy-like-me'

And Lucabara's is like, 'Masaru-has-the-hots-for-you-and-he's-undressing-you-in-his-head-RIGHT-now'

Well, I've been doing vampire research. You're not supposed to loan books at the B and N, but I've done some persuasion…

Normal POV (three days ago)

Ino was sitting on top of Lucabara. She had mugged him before he went into the bathroom.

"Oh Kami! You smell like too much perfume! MY NOSE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ino slapped him on the face.

"Shut up, boy."

Lucabara resisted whimpering.

At the Clerk's desk-

Masaru turned a page in his book.

_Werewolves are very subtle creatures. They couldn't be half as brutal as other mythological beings, especially vampires, just because lycanthropes feel that there isn't any reason to do something._

"Wimps." Masaru sighed.

Back at the area with the bathrooms in it, Ino had made her point.

Lucabara was tied up and shoved into a shelf. Blonde hair, long and short, was all over the cooking section.

"Don't be a stupid puppy and defy me either," Ino waggled her finger at Lucabara.

Clerk's Desk-

"What the hell did Naruto eat?" Masaru mumbled. (A/N: Spoiler, much?)

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He saw that girl walking from the cooking section. And she doesn't look like she could cook toast.

"Hello…" Ino glanced at his nametag. "Masaru." She waltzed off.

"Kami, that thing is a freaking vixen." He sighed.

(The thing we've all been waiting for)

_And you love your vixens. _A voice sounded in his head.

'_The hell? What are you?'_

_I am your inner vampire._

'…_Not going to ask.'_

_And as your inner vampire, I say, no I know, there will be at least one perverted thought, about your vixen. _

'_My vixen? I don't even know her name.'_

_You wanna._

'…_So?'_

_So, to put it frankly, you WANT to get into her life coughpantscough, you're just in denial._

'_Denial? I'm not in any.'_

_Tsk, tsk. Denial is just like a melting sundae. It tastes wonderful, but melts all over your shirt. Oh and, some lady is staring at you._

'_Troublesome.'_

But in fact, some poor old lady (A/N: Shikamaru The Novelist: Senior citizens…) was looking at him.

Tenten POV-

My mouth tastes like sugar. Ever since I was kissed. I drank some coffee, but it tasted like coffee with too much sugar in it. Ate some cheese, and it just tasted bad.

I've had some interesting conversations with Cockatoo Hair and No-eyes.

But not lately.

As I was walking down a corridor, I bumped into Neji. He was carrying a dress, a sheet of bed linen, and a necklace. He stopped and watched me tip over after bumping into him. He stuck his hand out and said, "Wear the dress, put the linen in the bed you sleep in, and wear the necklace."

"…Only for you." I muttered sardonically.

Neji glared.

'You wish, buddy.' I thought.

He smirked. "Follow me."

He opened a door into a room. It had a canopy bed and MORE pictures of girls in old dresses.

In all it was a snazzy room.

But I felt amiss still, so I asked him a question.

"Why do you want me here?"

"Because that's the way the gods wanted it."

Neji POV-

I wasn't really lying either.

Tenten scoffed.

I leaned against a wall. She sat on the bed.

I could tell she wanted to lie down. But seeing that she didn't want yesterday to happen again. Her, as my mate? That's funny.

…Though I could imagine it. Oh, Kami. So many bad images. I looked at her.

But, since I'm feeling adventurous…and a free reason to beat up Sasuke.

I sat on the bed with her.

Tenten POV-

Oh, shit. He's on the bed. Kaede, get this man off of my bed. Please?

Get this hot guy off of my bed. I may be a wolf, but I'm a girl.

This can't be happening. Tenten needs to be Head Bitch in her own pack. Not making out with a guy she hardly knows. Kami.

Is every girl filled with lust every time this guy enters a room, or is it just me?

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I felt breath on my neck.

"Are you going to be…okay?" He asked.

"Not with you making me horny," I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I'm fine."

Where the heck is Sasuke when he needs to be in a room.

"…I'm going to go now," I said, standing up.

Neji POV-

Now is my chance.

As fast as I could, I pinned Tenten against a wall.

"I was going to toy with you…but I'm serious now." During that pause, I felt a wave of a mix of rage and lust.

Tenten POV-

Oh no. He wants me. In what way is a mystery.

Neji's eyes, which I paid no attention until now, turned a night black.

With the scariest voice I have ever heard, he made his point, "You are my mate."

Unfazed was I, because according to Ippiki, this is exactly how Lycanthrope Mating goes. Only, there's a big fight with all of the males in a pack. You can't just claim… but maybe he isn't a wolf.

Apparently, because I was unfazed, he became infuriated.

"Do you think I didn't hear you, boy?" (A/N: If you've read Blood and Chocolate, you know why werewolves say things like that) I said, suddenly becoming angry.

Retaliating, I pushed him onto the bed. Oh, Midori would kill me.

"I know you heard me. I'm figuring what to do to you." Neji growled at the ceiling.

"You should know." I growled back.

"I do." He suddenly said and pulled me on the bed. Then as fast as lightning he was on top of me. He put his lips on mine the same way as he did with the Sealing Kiss. The same way that makes me go insane.

I pulled his head closer to mine and this is the point where Sasuke comes out of nowhere.

…And he didn't.

I had to get into Neji's mouth, or frankly, I think I would die.

Licking his lips, begging for entrance into his mouth, he parted his lips.

And, damn, he can kiss.

I explored his mouth, and yet again it tasted like sugar.

But he became Mister Aggressive and decided that it was his turn. He bit my lip and drew the smallest amount of blood.

And feeling that is some kind of sadistic feeling. Good, yet bad.

Sakura POV-

It really burns to have a creepy guy with cockatoo hair looking at you all day.

I've been pretending to sleep for the last hour or so.

But suddenly, I heard a, "I know you're awake."

"Are you kidding, I've been asleep for the last hour, or so." I mumbled.

"Right." I could tell he knew I was lying.

I wonder what Ino's doing right now. She couldn't be doing anything worse than what I'm doing.

Ino POV-

Deciding to take a quick run, I saw the weirdest thing. A male wolf. I mean, if a girl doesn't find a guy, they're inferior. Or you're underage for mating.

And I'm coming of age. Midori would hack me if I didn't try to, for lack of a better term, flirt.

He stared at me. I stared at him.

"…What's your name?" He asked, blue sharp eyes twinkling.

"Ino Yamanaka, yours?"

"Itsuki Katashi. Nice to meet you." Bowing his head, Itsuki looked generally genuine.

Oh, elegance and grace? Don't see that much anymore.

"You're different than most wolves," I turned around, a swish of the tail to tell him to follow me.

"I am," Itsuki said, trotting up to me.

"Do you like to lead?"

"Yes, I'm an Alpha," Head held high, Itsuki announced.

"…I want to see you in person. Come back to this spot in ten minutes." I asked.

I raced back to the spot where my clothes were. Watching my fur dissipate, I grabbed my clothes and shoved them on.

As I got back, panting and huffing, Itsuki was leaning against a tree.

"You're back, finally." He muttered, looking up.

Itsuki had midnight blue hair that was long, but cropped in a ponytail. Just like his wolf form, he had sharp, piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with a longer white shirt under and cargo pants.

…You have to wonder how toned this guy is. And how he would look na-… No. Sorry.

Itsuki looked at me…funny? No, more like longingly.

"You're really…beautiful." He breathed.

"…Really. How surprising… Well, thanks!" I couldn't help but smile.

A howl pierced the still night air.

"Dammit, Veni! I'm sorry Ino-san. Be back tomorrow night. We can get to know each other…" Itsuki's voice grew husky at 'each other' then he bounded away.

He's just as bad as the guy from the library. Ohh.

Tenten POV-

Everyone has his or her fatal flaw. Mine happens to be lust. And cherry pie. Not important though.

Lemme tell you what happened.

So Neji and I, in other words, were making out like mad lunatics. And as we kept moving our arms around each other, we, um…figured out that we were going to go _further _if we didn't stop…and so…it just happened.

…And it's common knowledge that lycanthropes change into their wolf form when they uh, you know. Don't wanna spook the boy, do we?

I can't tell if the thing we have is…love, or lust? I mean, when all you can think about someone is getting inside their pants when they enter a room, is that some heartfelt love, or sick, sinful lust?

…I can't handle all of this. I need to get Hinata and Sakura and go home. A wolf should be a beautiful carefree creature. Not a demon that is caught up in her sins.

Neji POV-

This isn't how it's supposed to go. You're supposed to fall in love, break up, get together again, then stay together. Sasuke says, "Stick to what you're told."

What was I told? I was told, "All you have to do is court her, and you're done. Is that hard enough?"

I did that. And now look at it. This is so…messed up.

Normal POV-

Tenten walked up to Neji.

"I'm going out." They both mumbled.

"Not with you." They sneered.

"That's what I wanted."

"Fine, boy."

"Fine, maiden."

"I hate you."

"You're a bitch."

Tenten pondered that one.

"Thank you, Neji," Smirking, she walked away.

"What the hell is she? A dog?" He muttered.

"That and so much more." She whispered.

Tenten POV-

Diving into the nearest bush, I ripped off my clothes and changed into lycan form as fast possible.

"Fucking idiot. He doesn't know one thing about me." I growled.

Stepping on a rat, I growled.

I looked up and saw a hawk circle above me.

"Hello Hawk," I muttered.

Neji POV-

After getting out of the house, I said the incantation for a shifting spell. Turning into a hawk, I cruised in the air.

"I bet she's a Two-Timing Bitch too."

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Weird? Yeah!

Not much to say…just review!

-Werewolves Rock-

-Blue Tiger…


	7. Sulawesi and Heat

_Woot. Chappie break. Well, are you ready for the boring chapters? I sure am! Oh and, the_ _reason of lateness is…_(DRUMROLL, FOOLS!)_…I had some trouble finding a song quote lyric thing…and I forgot what this file was called… So…I'll make this long hopefully You know, I'm not TRYING to have someone start making out in every chapter...Not next chapter, fools! Bare with me. Haha. And the song lyric is from the Barenaked Ladies. …BAREnaked Ladies? BARE? HAHAHAHAHA! …I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LAUGHING! YOU JERKS! Oh, uh, let's just start. WAIT! Oh yeah. Chappies are still confusing. Deal. Write, then edit, I always say. Now we can start. Looooong note. –Blue-chan._

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

_-It's like a dream - you try to remember but it's gone, then ya  
Try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn, when ya  
Try to see the world beyond your front door. - Barenaked Ladies, Pinch_ _Me_

Ino POV-

Surprisingly, I have been doing a lot of substantial research. Substantial. It's a big word, isn't it? Ahem. WHY, exactly am I researching? Because, I'm really bored, and Sakura and Tenten haven't said anything to me yet. WHY, exactly haven't they contacted me? I've no clue. Midori hasn't interrogated me yet.

…Alright. The REAL reason I was researching. I think that Tenten is in a prophecy. I mean it's a long shot…but I wanna be the awesome person that figured it out! A written tablet copied into a book states:

Here and there, the nocturnal beast sleeps.

When fangs clash, night will come upon day

Wolf-haired maiden who is naïve (It was spelled knaive. But the book says after research, that's what it is. Ino's Note, no. 1.)

Come upon December Eve,

Feather Moon and New Sunrise

Defy her demise

Demolish the barrier which

Murders true love…

(The last part is odd to me. Ino's Note no. 2.)

Music the sun plays

Heals all of time.

The outsiders are in your path

Do not be in the way

Clouds mesh with its sun.

Sunrise is your beginning

Sunset is never ending bliss.

Nocturnal beast, going against Koina's will.

(Koina…the word for Kaede in Griffin-speak apparently. Ino's Note no. 3. What in Hell's Name is a Griffin?)

There you go. I don't think they exist. But maybe they're a race of leprechauns!

-Hinata POV

Where in Good God's name am I?

It's wet. It's cold. And something with a lot of legs is on my ankle.

As my vision focused and my nose was accessible again (I was stuffed up.) I saw trees. I smelled Ino.

"Ino?"

No answer. She must have been at home.

Pull myself up, and trudge home is what I did next.

Hopefully, no one thinks I'm an outsider. My clothes are ripped, I'm muddy, and something is still on my leg, making me shake involuntarily, and I'm limping. I must smell like those odd creatures of the night too.

"Who's there?" I heard a growl.

Before me stood a wolf with nice fur, and a manly presence.

"Listen, fellow…uh…wolf, I am Hinata, I mean no harm…" I trailed off as he stalked towards me. It's going to eat me if I can't show him that I'm his kind. Must find energy… Ohh…

I wearily morphed and fell unceremoniously to the ground. "Do you believe me now?" I moaned.

The wolf suppressed a sort of chuckle.

"Oh, sorry. You reek of vampire, you're dirty, and you were shaking violently. Forgive me. I am Itsuki, pleased to meet you…" He trailed.

"Hinata…" I was about to say my last name, when I thought, What if he tries to stalk me or something?

"Just Hinata?"

"Err. Yes, I'm an orphan." That wasn't exactly untrue.

"You're probably from Ino's pack, aren't you?"

"Yes…how'd you know?"

"Beautiful girls…you can tell a lot about them." I can tell that had a lot more meaning.

"Right, so I guess you know Ino." Ino, Ino, Ino, WHY?

"Yea… I'll go now. May Kaede be with you."

"No, don't go, why don't we talk a bit?"

Tenten POV-

Heave…

Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

It's like when prisoners get hit with stun guns…only worse. I'm going to pass out soon. Can't do that, or crazy male vampires will lock me up, and then proceed to rape me. God.

I must look odd, I mean, a wolf banging itself against…nothing…is really…odd.

One more time…heave! (ZAP!) Ohh… Then everything went black.

Neji POV-

Holy God! My eyes! It makes no sense. A naked girl sitting there, like…oh my God, is that her? HOLY GOD! MY EYES! IT'S WAY TOO- Calm down…deep breaths. Uh…think…think. Uh…scarf. Good, good.

Very calmly I pulled out my lucky scarf and wrapped it around my head. Now I wait. But of course, I've been waiting half of my life.

…

…

…

It's been two hours. Two hours. I could leave, but since I'm so considerate…and I don't want Sasuke (or worse…Naruto or Shikamaru) finding her.

"Mmm? Why in Kaede's…ohh…crap." I heard scuttling, groaning, and cursing before I felt a presence near me.

"Are you decent yet?" I looked in her general direction.

"Yes. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet…" She growled at me.

"I just didn't want Sasuke finding you, you know."

"You've got some nerve to be talking about that kind of thing."

"I don't see where you're coming from."

"Yeah, you're wearing a fricking scarf, stupid."

"…I feel it's unsafe for me if I move." That's what I wanted to say.

"…Yeah, and?"

"You're avoiding an argument, aren't you."

"What argument?"

Tenten POV-

So help that man, if Sakura and Sasuke weren't standing there laughing their heads off I'd rip his conceited head off. Wait, what?

"What's so funny?" I spat.

"You two fight…" Sakura started.

"Like a married couple!" Sasuke finished.

"And you finish each other's sentences." I announced. This shut them up.

"That was a spontaneous thing anyone could have done." Sasuke coughed awkwardly.

"…I'm trying to meditate guys."

He has it coming. That conceited jerk that wears scarves!

I raised my hand and swung it at Neji's face. Not skipping a beat, he caught it and put it back near my side.

"When you can actually slap me, I'll probably be…dead." Sasuke smirked at the last part.

Ino POV-

"Yo Masaru, Lucabara. What's going on today?"

"Nothing, we're having a sale on coffee at the shop if you like that stuff." Masaru yawned. (A/N: At the B and N near where I live they have a Starbucks.)

"…Never tried it…" I admitted.

Lucabara snapped his head. "Well, then we should get some!" He screamed, frightening anyone near him.

"…Lucabara, coffee is the last thing you need right now. I'll go, keep the register Lucabara." Masaru mumbled and ungracefully got out of his chair.

I've always thought that Masaru isn't this guy's real name. Hope he isn't some kind of murderer.

As we got to the register, he whispered in my ear, "You should get the Vanilla Latte."

"What would you like sir?"

"Come on, you know what I like Nori." The girl smirked. Were they married, or something? But the name Nori rung a bell.

"Right Masaru. And what about you little girlfriend over here."

"Uh…a Vanilla Latte…" I said. I don't even know Masaru like that.

"She's not my girlfriend Nori." Masaru said.

"Right, well, your coffees will be here in a sec." Dismissing us, Nori smiled, not before winking at me, which just added to the ringing.

After we got our coffees, we sat.

"Mmm! This tastes so good!" I took a sip and sniffed it.

"Does it?" Masaru smirked.

"Yeah. Now whenever I have coffee, it'll remind me of vanilla and you." I so said that without thinking.

"Vanilla and me?" He looked intrigued.

"Yes, is that so odd?"

"No, no. It's just that Masaru Akiyama isn't one to be acknowledged."

I sipped again. "So, what is your real name?" I held my cup with both hands, and a devious face planted on.

"Thought you'd never ask…my name's Shikamaru." He smirked.

Tenten POV-

Stupid jerk. He's got nerve to steal my original clothes while I'm showering, just so I have to wear that dress. Fits nice though.

Tight at the top, wavy and free at the bottom. I like it.

The necklace had a moon on it. Some kind of stone…topaz, maybe.

My stomach growled, my head hurt, and my spine tingled. I guess I have to feed soon. But how? Suddenly, a large mouse scuttled before me. "The gods hate me so."

The mouse leered at me. No one's here…Looks healthy…I snatched it and blew on it, killing it. And then…I felt that notorious cramp, the rush of blood, the flying feeling… Aw, man, I was going through Heat.

If anyone didn't know, it means it's mating season. Unfortunately, in even more general terms, it means I'm horny, and ready to be laid by almost anyone worth it. Oh, crap. Alright. It'll be cool. Just get snack food, vegetables...another rat…liquids, and retreat to the upstairs bathroom…for the next two months, or whenever the stun gun feeling goes away. I turned around and smelt a familiar cherry blossom scent. Sakura!

"Sakura!" She had an apathetic look on her face.

"So, are you in Heat too?" She groaned, stretching her back.

"Yes, so what are you doing about it?" We both asked.

"Upstairs bathroom." We both answered.

We smiled, knowing we didn't need words for a moment like this.

Ino POV-

Shikamaru. A nice name. A name…I could get used to knowing. And what about Itsuki? He's way hotter, but he's so…manly. Shikamaru is so…cool. He doesn't want to make me his wife, he talks about everything with an odd lazy twist to it, and his hair reminds me of pineapples. My shampoo is Orange Strawberry Pineapple Twist! Smells good.

As I sit by myself at our table, he had gone to get us another round of coffee. And then that flying feeling threw me for a loop. I frantically looked at my watch. August 17, 2007 12:00.

Oh Schnitzel. It's mating season. Shikamaru suddenly returned and handed me the coffee.

"T-t-thanks," I stuttered. I caught a glance at him. I could tell he had a nice toned body; his arms were strong, as if he lifted weights everyday.

"Ino, why are you looking at my pants? Are you going to be okay, because not everyone can take coffee…" I waved my hand.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru, it's okay." I resisted the urge to leap onto Shikamaru. I started drinking my coffee.

"It's obviously not okay, but I'm not saying anything else."

"Yeah…so, what kind of coffee is that," I arched to look at his cup of coffee.

"Sulawesi."

"Sounds exotic."

"That's because it is." He deadpanned.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I'm just…really, really, bored."

"You look like you're sick or something. Wanna go back?"

"No, it's more fun here. There isn't a bathroom here right?"

"Yes…what's the point?"

"Uh, I don't like bathrooms. In public, because…they're too dirty! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, well, let's just go back to the store, you can do something…and I'll go back to work."

The words 'do something' made me feel even worse. Now that I think about it, so do 'I'll go back to work.'

"Oh and, Shikamaru…" I muttered as we walked back.

"Huh?" A broom closet came up on the right. I pulled the door open and shoved him inside, and leaped inside.

"Thanks for the coffee." And with that, I closed the space between us.

"Are you hunger-deprived or something?"

I blushed. "Not for what's in a kitchen."

"Ino…I really do love you, and all, but I don't want kids yet…" He trailed off.

"Oh, well, I have an idea…Wait…you love me?"

"Crap…uh, no…uh…yes…well…I'm sorry about that."

I turned around, and dug in a drawer. I was going to just punch myself in the face, and with a face of fascination (how the heck did these get here?), dismay (No!), and morbid happiness (I'll have my way!), I pulled a box out.

"Oh dear God." I heard. Shikamaru's eyes flashed, and he smiled. Scarily.

I didn't know if he was okay…but he's smiling…right?

He crawled up to me and kissed me.

"…If you're with me, you must be very hungry…" He sighed.

"…I wouldn't doubt that." Now, what was the incantation for Lycan Invisibility, the Art of Hiding Your 'Wolf-ness'? And is this why Midori told me about it?

Normal POV-

They must like coffee! Lucabara thought.

He looked around quickly, and picked up a can of Red Bull. Downing it, he wiped his mouth with his shirtsleeve.

"Gosh, that's fricking awesome!" He looked at the pile of cans under the desk. "Oh…darn." He scribbled a note.

Page Nora. Code 18896.

Went to get deliveries. Masaru is on break. So, therefore it's Nora's turn to do register. Alright? Alright.

Lucabara Desimone.

"Oh come on," the red-haired girl muttered. (A/N: No importance whatsoever.)

Sakura POV-

We sat in the bathroom, eating chips. Luckily, I packed cards, books, and Here and Now Monopoly.

"Ohh! Spit!"

"Crap."

"Again?" I asked.

"Right." Tenten agreed.

"1, 2, 3, Spit!" I flipped a six…she flipped a nine. She slapped her ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace.

I threw down two, three, four, on the ace, and a seven on the other pile.

She threw down eight, nine, ten on the seven. I put a Jack, and a Queen on the ten.

Neither of us could do any more. "Flip." I muttered.

Eight. Ace.

I put down my nine, and she slapped her ten and smacked the ten pile. "Ohh. Spit." She smirked. (A/N: Really confusing game, don't worry.)

"Darn."

We heard a knock.

"Go downstairs!" I shouted.

"Why are you in the bathroom anyway?" Sasuke's voice pierced the odd silence.

"Um, girl talk?" Tenten tried.

"Yeah, buzz off." I added.

"Whatever…(girls…)"

Sasuke POV-

The girl is in a bathroom. The prophecy is sitting in my upstairs bathroom. What the freaking heck?

Hmm. Something must be wrong, and I have to fix it. Mostly because Neji will just be the freaking womanizer that he is and ruin everything. But how to get two people out of a bathroom? Are they like, weird foreign freaks that have customs of sitting in a bathroom?

Okay…what about…how to get two hormonal girls out of a bathroom. Damn. I'm having an inferiority moment. I'll listen to their conversation and exploit weak spots. Good.

"Is there a window in here?"

"Yeah. I think we need air."

The window opened.

"Nice breeze. But I can only wonder where and what Ino's doing…"

"She's probably in Heat, and hiding somewhere at home. Just like Midori wouldn't want."

Who's Midori? Who's Ino? What's heat?

"Yeah. (Munch, munch, munch) I can't get enough of these chips!"

"I know, aren't they awesome?"

"…Wolf bane! Where's Hinata?"

"…I've none the slightest clue!"

I know…

"We obviously can't do anything…so…what do think of that Sasuke guy?"

"What about him? He's just…"

"Sexy?"

"No! Nononononono! He's…conceited in a mean but all the more cooler way."

"Okay…so you think he's cool?"

"No…I think he's dark and mysterious."

"Dark and mysterious usually ends up being sexy."

"No! I mean he…you're impossible.

"Thanks. I love you too."

"Anyway, what's going on with you and…uh…Neji?"

"Too much of everything."

"Explain."

"He's too hot, he's too possessive, he's too charming, he's too conceited, he's too mysterious, he's too unknown, and I'm not sure if I hate him or I love him."

"It's okay. You know, it'll be fine, because I'm there for you as much as it doesn't look like it."

Aww, I think I'm going to throw up. Well, I'm going to kill Neji, and I've found a weakness.

"…Sasuke? Are you still out there?"

I went slightly rigid.

Tiptoeing back down the hall, I bumped into a wall and into my room.

I'll never understand girls. I'll talk to Shikamaru. Whipping out my cell, I dialed his number.

Shikamaru POV-

Life decides to throw you random curveballs that you have to dive from, or just hit it and run. I try to do neither sometimes. This is one of those times. I heard a familiar voice come from my wrinkled forgotten pants.

"…You do it to yourself, you do. And that's what really hurts. Is that you do it to yourself, you do. Just you and no one else. You do it to yourself. You do it to yourself!" Oh god, my phone.

I snatched the phone. "I'm a bit busy Sasuke. What do you want?"

"Advice?"

"You're having an inferiority moment, there's the advice. Catch you later, okay?" Troublesome.

"Wait, Shi-" I closed the phone.

"I'm so tired…" Ino muttered to herself.

"You're tired?"

"Mmm…" She had somehow fallen asleep on my lap.

I finished pulling my vest on and smiled. "I love you, Ino."

-Thelineissolostthattheybroughtmeinhaha-

This was odd. But it's out, so okay. –Give me five dollars!- Blue Tiger-chan (More updates on the way. And what about Hinata? And what will Itsuki say when he figures out that Ino doesn't love him? How did Ino do that odd spell? How'd Midori figure it out? Why are Sakura and Tenten so, er, problematic? Why is Tenten a 'prophecy'? Where are Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee? On that note, where are Temari, Gaara and Kankuro? Why am I asking you if I already know? More Actiony stuff too. Yeah…the chapter was odd, but so is the story! Like Desperate Housewives and Scrubs mixed together, only with supernatural beings.)


	8. Stormhold Rosepetal Musk

_Next chapter, quick! Yay. Not much to say. Have fun boys and girls. Oh and Strife, Heat is actually real…Look on Wikipedia. It'll come up as heat, like the sun, it'll have a link for the disambiguation, go to biology, and wham, there it is. Bit odd to read, but you'll survive._

_-_TheylostthelinesohereIam-

_-Do you think, everything, everyone, is going mental,  
It seems to me that it's spiraling outta control and it's inevitable,  
Now don't you think,  
This time is yours, this time is mine,  
Its temperamental,  
It seems to me, we're on all fours,  
Crawling on our knees,  
Someone help us please_

_(Think two different people talking, the first part is one person, the second part is another. Blue Tiger-chan)_

_Don't you want something else,  
Something new, than what we've got here,_

_And don't you feel it's all the same,  
Some sick game and it's not insincere,  
I wish I could change the ways of the world,  
Make it a nice place  
Until that day, I guess we stay,  
Doing what we do  
Screwing who we screw- Lily Allen (who is awesome!), Everything's Just Wonderful. (Seriously, listen to it.)_

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

Tenten POV-

I have to find a way to contact Ino. Um, Iris Messaging? Wrong culture. Sky Papering? Nope, not enough materials. Babylon Roses? I don't remember the words, and I don't have any flowers. Aha. Whispering Whirlingpool.

"Yo, Sakura, I think we can get to Ino, without killing ourselves."

"How?"

"Whirlingpool."

"Ohh, I see. Do we have any Rosepetal Scent?"

"We'll soon see." I got up and looked in the medicine cabinet. Deodorant, Mouthwash, Advil, Aspirin, a small bottle of Miracle Grow…a bottle of red stuff…

"What-the?" I pulled it out and examined it. No label. Next reasonable thing to do…sniff it…then taste it. I twisted the cap open and sniffed it. Then I dipped my finger in it. Smells like nothing, tastes like blood. Uh…creepy.

"It's blood," I announced to Sakura. She cringed.

I pulled out another bottle. 'Rosepetal Musk' Oddly, I found it. Why would they have Magical things? …And why wouldn't they? I popped the cork and started turning the tub on hot. As the water started pouring in, I turned the bottle upside down.

And a knock was on the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom." A voice said.

"Well…go downstairs!" Sakura grumbled.

"Sasuke's down there." The voice complained.

"Well we're in here already!"

"Can't you leave for two or three minutes?"

"No, we'd have to kill you!

"What?"

"Yeah, we're sick so we're quarantining ourselves to save you."

"In the bathroom, where there are millions of germs?"

"…Yes, sir."

"I'm coming in, whether you like it or not."

"You will not!"

"Watch me."

"You'll get killed from the disease!"

"I don't care I'm already…" The voice that was obviously Neji's, mumbled the last part.

"Well, you can't come in, Sakura's in the shower!"

"A pity that you're not, or else it'd be fun."

"All right I'm coming out there, and I'm giving you a piece of my mind!" I screeched.

In my ignorant fit of rage I yanked the door open. "You are so…hot." I grinned at him.

"Tenten! Get in here now, don't let men take you!" Sakura cried, wrapping a towel around her face and grabbed me from behind.

What could I do? Hot, arrogant men will be the end of me.

"Tenten. Listen. If a male gets in here, the extra female will be kicked out. And like the song Portions for Foxes says. 'And the talking leads to touching, and the touching leads to sex, and then there is no mystery left.'"

I nodded. Oh, I wonder how good of a f-… Never mind.

"What about sex, Sakura?"

"Nothing Tenten. Just hurry up and work on the Whirlingpool."

"Okay…" I pulled a hair off of my head and threw it into the tub.

A face twirled into the water. "Yo. What do you want?" The boy muttered.

"Hey Loru. I need to get to Ino, but I have a question for you. Were you in love with Lady Kaede?"

"Ahh, yes…only she mated with-" Lord Loru flinched as something hit him hard.

"…So, Yamanaka Ino?" He grumbled.

"Yes sir."

"Right, I'll be a second dear."

I turned around as Sakura whispered something into the door.

"Boy, you'd better find another bathroom. I think Tenten's going to hurl."

"Uh…blarharar!" I tried to sound real.

"Oh wow. It must be terrible."

"Tenten-san, I have your friend, so she's on the line." Loru nodded.

"Oh and, is your boy out there? He's a…what's the word now, hottie?"

"Goodbye Lord Loru, send my condolences to your wife, Nori." I gritted my teeth.

"I shall, good day miss."

"Yo, Ino?" I stuttered.

"Hey Tenten! How's your day?" Ino grinned happily.

"Confined to a bathroom." I deadpanned.

"Ohh, that's a bit sad, why don't you embrace the Heat, Tenten-chan?"

"Are you on drugs?" I cried.

"No," Ino looked at me as if I was insane.

"Oh well, I'm hiding in a bathroom with Sakura, I'm in heat, and stuck with two men who are probably in some form of heat also, who will make love to me if given the chance!"

"Oh, well…"

"THAT'S NOT COOL!" I whispered fiercely.

"Oh, well, I found my true love, and I kind of…" My face dropped.

"Oh, Ino, so I guess we have to exclude you from the Virgin Club."

"Yes. Proud of it."

"So what's his name?"

"Masaru Akiyama."

"Was he…doing a good job at it?"

"Better than anyone else I'll meet."

I just felt my lip twitch with utter perverseness.

"Oh, well okay."

"What about you, Tenten?"

"I'm not losing my virginity with a dude I hardly know."

"I'm sure you don't have to dig far to find a person's true interior." Ino rose her index finger intelligently.

"Right." I muttered.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Keeping the cause of losing my virginity outside."

"Why don't you let him in?" Ino was in the web of Heat. Lost for now. Or forever, I'm not sure.

"Ino, I've lost you. Come back in November." I was about to spit into the water when she screamed.

"Let me talk to Sakura!"

"Fine."

I motioned for Sakura to come and talk to Ino.

"Uh…Neji…"I muttered.

"Hello…" I heard.

"Oh Em Gee!" I heard Sakura say.

"Was he hot? Oh, god!" She squealed.

"What's going on in there?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing. Sakura beat me at Monopoly."

"The midget Monopoly man is hot?"

"No, uh, we were talking about Justin Timberlake."

"Oh…I see." He did not sound convinced.

"Well, okay, bye!" I said.

"Tenten, I have to go downstairs, do not do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" Sakura said.

She opened the door and stormed out.

"So, can I come in yet?"

"No! Sakura would kill me."

"I'll be quick."

"God, fine."

I spit into the water and pulled the door open.

He waltzed in, smirking.

"Nice place you have here," he nodded.

I backed up and tripped into the tub. "Woah!" I cried.

He put out his hand, and I grabbed it, pulling him in.

"Woah!"

He smirked at the position we were in. He was on top of me. I couldn't take it. I pulled him down onto me and I kissed him. He kissed back and licked my bottom lip (A/N: Okay, you knew I was lying from last chappie.), begging for entrance. I agreed and let him explore my mouth. He tasted sweet like something wonderful. He ended it and looked at me, looking very genuine. I smiled a very small smile and flipped him over and fell out of the tub. I took a deep breath.

Neji climbed out of the tub dripping and smelling like Rosepetal Musk.

"I smell like roses. Did you do this on purpose?"

"I may have…on accident?" I seemed puzzled.

"Oh, right."

I hugged him and he kissed my neck. "I can't believe you're enjoying this."

"Well yeah… I mean…"

He coughed. "Your bra is showing through your shirt…"

I looked down slowly. "Mm. I see…" I had taken off the corset.

"Tenten…Neji…" Sakura's voice sliced through me.

"GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM! YOU, YOU, YOU, FREAKING WOMANIZER!" Sakura screamed.

Without a word, Neji got up and left.

"I swear! You're just like Ino, going against sensible orders!"

"If you were more sensible, you would be in college with all of your friends, instead of being in a bathroom."

Sakura's face softened. "Yes, Tenten. I would."

Hinata POV-

I snuck into my room, at midnight, when everyone has to be asleep. I had washed myself off, and slipped into bed.

The next morning, I got up and found Ino eating cereal.

"Yo Ino, what's up?"

She smiled wearily at me.

"Nothing much." But once again, that had a lot more meaning.

Midori had suddenly come out of nowhere. "Ino, Hinata. Where is the rest of your little cliché?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. They surely haven't gone far, maybe gone shopping?" Ino smiled.

"Yes, yes, Sakura decided Tenten needed a makeover. Dragged her out of here to beat the rush."

"Hmm, well I see. Something still doesn't feel right in my bones." Midori arched an eyebrow.

"So, how's your Heat been going Midori-sama?"

"The same as it does every year. I'm a beauty, but no male my age is up for it." Midori sighed.

"You'll find someone, you just aren't looking hard enough." I said.

"I suppose you are right, but no one ever staggers along to us. It's just that, an all female pack just doesn't run with the others. Either all of you will have to find a male to mate with, or I have to."

"I found someone to mate with!" Ino beamed.

"Well, is he a wolf?"

"Err, no. I'm not sure."

"Naïve Ino, to keep your, uh, very illustrious personality going. You'd probably produce something nice."

"I guess…but how would I tell a guy about this?"

"If he loves you, he wouldn't care," Midori answered after a while.

"You can be very persistent or so Sakura says, and if I were to stop you from true love, you'd kill me."

I felt left out in this conversation.

"Hinata, how's your day going?"

"Uh, boring…I'm just tired."

"I see."

"So, Ino, did that spell work?"

"Thank god it did."

"Have a good day you two."

"Ino, how come I don't go through Heat?" I asked. I don't understand. I'm just the same as Tenten and Sakura.

Ino looked at me funny. "I'm not that sure, it's different for everyone. How do you feel right now?"

"Bored, apathetic, scared?" I deadpanned.

"Uh, any more?"

"No, not really."

"Time to get out the magazines, then." Ino sighed. She got up and went into her room. She came back with a stack of magazines. I'm just really scared now.

Ino flipped one open and pointed to some guy. "What do you see?" She asked.

"Uh, Karren Lucifer? The movie star?" I felt quite smart, knowing who Karren Lucifer is.

"No, no, no! It's Karren Lucifer, movie star, who has a nice toned chest!"

"Ohh…"

She flipped it to another page. "What is the most important thing on this page?"

"The fact that Global Warming could wipe us out?" I pushed my index fingers together.

"No! That Global Warming is a threat to humanity, because Brad Pitt is involved."

"…" I just sighed.

"Don't worry! You don't even have a good mindset for being in Heat." Ino tried smiling.

All I did was just cry. "You'll be okay Hinata, you're just not that…mature, yet."

Mysterious Dude who is unidentified at the actual moment's POV-

"They took my best friend." Which they did.

"Right, and so you seek revenge."

"Yes, either way we'll get what we both need."

"I see. So it's a deal. Follow me, we shall plan." I followed the mysterious man.

"I'm not sure where everything is, but we have a spy."

"What's its name?"

"Oh, bother, something with a I."

"I see. What's the target's name?"

"Would you let me get to the plan?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Well, we're planning to…"

Ino POV-

I left Hinata to ponder herself, and leaped onto my bike. And suddenly, a thought popped into my mind. _Nori, Goddess of Love… Oh Kami, does that mean…that Nori thinks that Shikamaru and I were…meant to be? Think? The second purest Lycan Goddess…she'd_ know. I placed the thought in the back of my mind, and pedaled faster. I shoved my bike into the rack, locked it and dashed inside the bookstore.

"Hi Masaru!" I muttered, but I doubt he even saw me.

As I flew into Starbucks I saw Nori sip some coffee. Must be on break.

I poked her. "Hmm?" She pulled a lock of chocolate brown hair and put it behind her ear. She had her hair in a ponytail, about seventeen necklaces on, a long sleeved shirt, and an apron. Her blue eyes scanned me.

Her face lightened. "Oh, Young Ino," She motioned for me to sit down.

Nori smiled at me. "So, did you enjoy the box of condoms I put in that broom closet?"

I choked on air. "Lady Nori…you're embarrassing me!" I didn't want to be that rude.

"Please, girl, you know he's a keeper…Have some coffee." She waved her finger and a latte appeared in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here for you, babe," she replied.

"Explain."

"You and that boy's destinies…are…shall I say, intertwined," her hands fumbled around.

"I was only fast-forwarding things for you. Myhrna says your kids will be beautiful." She covered her mouth daintily. "I've said too much." Myhrna, Goddess of Time? She has to be kidding.

"What?!"

"Nothing, babe."

"Well, anyway, I need you to know one thing. People will not approve of your relationship. You must bat them away. There are things about Shikamaru you don't know, and it will make you feel weary."

"That was vague Lady Nori."

"Feh, you sound like Loru! Lighten up. Enjoy life. That's what all you young people think about. Sex, work, and being fat. Speaking of, do you like my figure? I'm planning to have fun with Loru tonight and he always says I look good." Nori frowned.

Uh…what a character?

She stood up and ran her hands down her waist.

"You look fine."

"Thank you! Well, goodbye Lady Ino." She lifted herself up.

"Lady Ino?"

"All wolves have the same chance to become a god or goddess, Lady Ino, and chances look nice for someone like you." Nori seemed puzzled at her own words.

"Wait Nori!"

She twirled in her skirt.

"Yes?"

"What's your relation with Shikamaru?"

"He's my friend. He just doesn't know who I am."

"I see, see you later…Lady Nori."

"Yeah! Bye!" She smiled warmly, and then turned around.

I sat there with my coffee and smiled, a bit confused, but happy nonetheless. I just had a conversation with a goddess.

A finger tapped my shoulder.

"Back for more coffee, eh?" I heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Oh, hey!"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?"

"For some reason, I think we should have somewhere we can…bond…Kami, I'm such a wimp." He muttered.

"That's a good idea!"

"Not the broom closet, like in a forest."

"Like Bridge to Terabithia?"

"Uh, no. It's just I don't think you could go to my house and…"

"You're not going to mine."

"I though as much."

"What about in the meadow in Stormhold Forest?"

"Oh, okay!" Stormhold Forest was about half a mile away from the warehouse.

"I get out of work at five, but then I go home, so at six…every night?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Of course!" I kissed his forehead. Blushing, he got up and whispered "See you later."

-TheylostthelinesohereIam-

There, is THAT enough ShikaIno for you, Strife? I thought so, and as you can tell, Ino is very important. And if anyone even reads this story, don't complain about OC characters popping in. Okay? Okay. Well okay, bye.

-Well okay, bye-

Blue Tiger-chan


End file.
